My Immortal
by Daunyel Winchester
Summary: Sam finds love as a child, but suddenly dies, leaving a girlfriend and a child behind, will his love find love in his brother?


**MY IMMORTAL**

**Leah sat by the tombstone, tracing her petite finger over the lettering inscribed on the granite. She had knew these people, loved them with all her heart and now they were gone, torn away from her by the hands of fate. What could be worse then to be the only one left in this pathetic world? What would she give just to feel their embraces, smell their hair as she reminisced of all the things left undone?**

**"Why did you have to go away?" she whispered as she spilled the tears that still taunted her every core. She was alone now, forced to choose between life and death, only to be slapped in the face.**

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone **_

**Sam had been the love of her life, he'd been with her since she had been only twelve years old. For nine years they kept together, making a family that would give her the world. But three years into their marriage when she was only sixteen did her life begin to change, Sam fell in love with her older sister and she thought for sure she was going to lose the only man she had let into her heart.**

**Forward a month later, when the devastating news blew in, her sister Alison was dying and Sam was the only one that knew. He wasn't in love with her, just by her side so that she wasn't alone in her time of need. This was the turning point in her life and she realized that Sam was hers for good.**

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase **_

**At seventeen Leah was looking into the little eyes of their daughter Morgan. She had been a miracle and her life was rapidly changing from the way it use to be. But Sam's father John made it clear that he was unhappy with them for marrying young and starting a family far too soon. But that wouldn't stop her from being who she was.**

**"Leah, you must realize that my son WILL go to college. You may want this happy little family, but even you won't stop him from achieving who he is." John told her one day when she was eighteen. It was the year 2001 and the year that her life was going to change forever.**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_**

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me   


**September 11th came and Sam was in NYC with Morgan. The day had been a calm and warm one and Leah had remained home, her newest pregnancy fairly hard on her. Their son would be soon born into the world. But as the morning progressed, her world was turned upside down. She watched in horror as a plane struck the building in which her daughter and husband visited and when she got no contact later that day, her worst nightmare came to light.**

**Months passed and no sign was found and in January 2005, she knew her daughter and husband were gone. Her pregnancy was growing harsh and then one day she lost the boy she desperately held onto. Her family gone in a heartbeat.**

**A week later, Leah buried her son and a memorial was done for Morgan and Sam. They were gone, taken from her and she had nothing left to make her live on.**

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along **_

**Leah finally met Sam's older brother Dean and realized that life was going to be alright. She felt bad for even loving Dean the way she did, but in her heart she knew that with him by her side, she was going to be alright.**

**Today marked five years they'd been gone, she was sitting there smiling. She was pregnant with Dean's first child, a boy. She was happy that she had once had Sam in her life, but now she had another great man in her life, the man that made her tears wash away. She was still Mrs. Winchester, but Dean was now her husband. They would make it, she knew of it. Sam and Morgan were watching over her as well as her baby boy Dillon. Her son to be would be named after his brother and in the end life would be alright.**

**- "My Immortal" by Evanescence**


End file.
